Dollnation
My very 1st fanfic! Any commentary is accepted! Enjoy! While playing outside, Lola found some really old doll in their backyard and decided to keep it. But ever since that night, strange occurrences have been happening around the house. The siblings want to know what the heck is going on. However, Lucy feels suspicious about the doll and the events that happened. PROLOGUE 1996 (The scene cuts to an old house. We see 2 guys, who are brothers, hanging out there at midnight.) Guy #1: Brother? Guy #2: What? Guy #1: Don't you think it's getting a bit too dark? Guy #2: Dude! We've only been here for 15 minutes and now you wanna go home? Guy #1: Well, it's kinda creepy hanging out in some stinkin' house where no one lives! I thought it'd be better going back home. Guy #2: (sighs in frustration) Fine! (The 2 brothers are now approaching the door to leave, then all the sudden, they see a dirty, broken doll right in front of them, causing them to flinch) Guy #1: Since when was that there!? Guy #2: (picks up the doll) Hm... Guy #1: When we just entered the house, we didn't see that doll there, but when we were about to leave, it just appeared. (Suddenly realizes something) Wait a minute... Dude? Do you think that doll could be... H-h-haunt- Guy #2: HAUNTED!? Pfft! That's what little kids believe! There is no way this doll could be haunted! Guy #1: But it just came out of nowhere- Guy #2: Dude! I think you've been watching WAY too many horror movies! Guy #1: But- Guy #2: Here! How about this? We keep the doll and I put on the corner before bed! Then when we wake up and see the doll, the doll will not make a single movement, and that will prove the doll's not haunted! What do you say, "Mr. I Watch Too Much Horror Movies"? Guy #1: (Sighs) Fine! (The 2 brothers one would then hop in their car with the doll and drive off. We then cut to a scene with Guy #1 waking up from his bed at 3 AM) Guy #1: (Is thirsty) Man, I'm thirsty! I need a glass of milk! (Guy #1 would the get out of his bed and leave his room, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Just when he was about to get an empty glass, he hears a thump beside him) Guy #1: Huh? (Turns to the left, only to see the doll staring directly at him, causing the guy to flinch) AGH! (The guy would breathe heavily as his heart beats in a fast motion and he sweats as well) Guy #1: (grins nervously) Uh... H-h-hey, little d-d-olly? I-i-i didn't know you're awake too-o-o. (Then, the doll would stand up and slowly walk towards the guy) Guy #1: (nervously) D-d-do you want something? Like... a glass-s-s o-o-of milk-k? (Suddenly, the doll pounces on the guy and starts attacking him. We then cut to the other guy's room and he wakes up because of the screams he hears from the kitchen) Guy #2: Oh, for goodness sake! (Gets out of his bed and stomps towards the door) Stupid brother! (Opens the door and walks to team kitchen) Dude, what do you think you're- (Is shocked by the sight of the doll beating his brother) HOLY SHOOT! (The doll quickly turns it's head to the other guy, it then runs up to him and kicks him in the face) Guy #2: (in pain) Ow! (Falls to the floor) (The doll would then run out the door. The 2 brothers then get back up) Guy #1: (Is angry at his brother) We shouldn't have kept that stupid doll! (The scene would cut to the doll running away from the 2 brother's house and out of their street. The doll would just run, run, and run... Then all the sudden, we see the doll to a street which appears to be Franklin Avenue, and the scene would then fade to black) 21 years later... CHAPTER 1 (We would cut to Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa eating cereal on the couch while watching Dogbite on TV) Mr. Broun: GERALD! PANCAKE! YOU 2 STUPID DOGS GET OFF OF MY PHONE! Gerald: But, Mr. Broun! We want to text your girlfriend too! Pancake: Yeah! Also, my rooster here needs to text some aliens in space! (To his rooster) Isn't that right, Mr. Rooster? Pancake's Rooster: (Shrieks) (Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa would laugh at what they saw on the TV) Lola: My goodness! This show is really funny! Lana: Yeah! Especially Pancake's rooster! (The 4 young sisters have then finished their cereal and watching TV) Lisa: I guess that's enough TV for the rest of the morning. (Grabs the remote and turns off the TV) Lola: So, What should we do now? Lana: Hm... How about we go outside? Lucy, Lola, and Lisa: Sure! (We then cut to the front yard. Lucy is reading her poems under the tree, Lisa is doing a science experiment on grass, and Lola and Lana are playing "Kingdom") Lola: (standing next to her elephant plush, pretending to be the queen) What's that, King Elephant? There's a dragon heading towards our kingdom? Then we shall send in our brave and strong knights! (Lola would then grab the rest of her plushies) Lola: Knights! There is a dragon attacking our kingdom, and we need you guys to stop the dragon before it arrives and destroys our kingdom! (Lana then arrives) Lana: (pretending to be a dragon) ROAR! I'M A DRAGON! AND I WILL DESTROY THIS CASTLE IN FRONT OF ME! Lola: Oh no! The dragon's nearby! (throws plushies as Lana) ATTACK! (The Plushies would then land on Lana) Lana: GRR! (Grabs 2 of the plushies, throws them to the ground, and crushes them) RAWR! YOU KNIGHTS CAN'T STOP ME! (Grabs the rest and pretends to eat them) OM! NOM! NOM! Lola: Ah! Our knights have been killed! We need more- (Lana would then tackle Lola) Lana: HA! YOU CAN'T SEND ANY MORE KNIGHTS TO COME OUT AND ATTACK ME! I'M WAY TOO POWERFUL! (Playfully grabs Lola and spins her around and around) MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Lola: (Is getting dizzy) Wait! Lana! LANA! (Lana ignores Lola, and then throws her to a bush) Lola: Ah! (As Lola lands on the bush, she saw that she's now all covered with leaves, dirt, and twigs. This causes Lola to be angry.) Lana: (notices Lola on a bush) Whoops! Lola: THANKS A LOT, LANA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY PRECIOUS DRESS! Lana: I didn't mean to make you dirty! I was just playing- Lola: SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID CHIT-CHAT! (Mocking Lana) "Sorry, Lola! I didn't mean too! I just wanna be a dragon!" Lana: But Lola! Lola: I SAID SHUT IT! THANKS TO YOU, I HAVE TO GO TAKE A STUPID BATH IN THE STUPID BATHROOM AND PUT MY DRESS IN THE STUPID WASHING MACHINE! Lana: (crying because Lola got mad at her) I didn't mean to (As Lola gets up and was about to get out of the bush, she feels something under her foot after taking her first step) Lola: Huh? (Looks down to see a dirty, broken doll) Lana: (sniffles and wipes away her tears) Since when was that there? Lola: Not sure! Maybe some kid left his or her doll here and forgot about it. Lana: Here! Give me it! (Takes the doll from Lola) Lola: What are doing with it? Lana:(Walking away from Lola) I gotta get Lucy and Lisa to take a look at this! Lola: But it's just a... Eh, whatever! (follows Lana) (The scene then cuts to Lucy and Lisa doing their own thing. Lana and Lola then arrive) Lana: Hey, guys! Lisa: (annoyed) Not now, Lana! I'm too busy doing an experiment on grass. Lucy: (annoyed as well) And I'm trying to read my poems. Lana: But it's really important! Lisa: Unless it has something to do with science, I don't wanna hear it! (Lana then grabs Lisa and Lucy puts the doll in front of their faces) Lana: Look what Lola found! Lisa: So? Lana: It's a doll some kid probably left near the bushes! Lisa: Well why the heck are you showing us it? (Lana remains silent for a few seconds, then replies to Lisa's question) Lana: I don't even know! Besides, I wonder if Lola would like to have this as one of her tea party guests. (What Lana said just gave Lola an idea) Lola: You know what? That's actually a good idea! (Lola would then take the doll from Lana and run into the house with it. Lucy, Lana, and Lisa look at each other and shrug. We then cut to a scene with Lola having a tea party with her dolls, including the doll she found after getting dirty from earlier) Lola: (to her plushies) Friends, before this tea party starts, we have a new friend joining! Everyone! (shows the doll which was clean) Meet... Uh... Um... What should I call her? Uh, how about... Miss... Dolly- Yeah! Yeah! Meet Miss Dolly! Usually, when I found her, she was all dirty, but I decided to make her cleaner, like giving her a pink, glittery dress and all of that! So yeah, let the tea party begin! (Meanwhile, Lucy was walking out of the bathroom when she hears Lola having a tea party with "Miss Dolly" and her other dolls. Lucy then slowly takes a peek at Lola and the dolls.) Lucy: Lola seems to enjoy playing that doll. Lola: Did you enjoy the tea, Miss Dolly? Oh good! I can just go ahead and... (Has to use the bathroom) and... Be right back! (Lola then rushes to the bathroom, not noticing Lucy. Lucy was looking at Lola when she ran out, then she would turn back to the doll) Lucy: Eh! (Lucy would then walk away. After about 5 seconds, the doll's head slowly turns to the open door, staring at everything outside Lola and Lana's room. The screen would fade to black.) Later that night... (The scene would cut to the Loud House at midnight for a couple of seconds. The scene later cuts to Lola and Lana's room. Then all the sudden, the doll turns it's head to the door. It then slowly climbs down Lola's bed and runs to the door. It hops onto team doorknob and turns it, causing it to open. The doll jumps off and the of Lola and Lana's room. It would look around to find its first victim of one of its upcoming strange occurrence. It would then hear Lori quietly talking in her sleep in her own room) Lori: (sleeping) Bobby Boo-Boo Bear... (The doll would hop on the doorknob of the door of Lori and Leni's room and turns it make the door open. The doll hops off and enters the room.) Lori: (still talking in her sleep) Oh, Bobby... I love you... (The doll would climb up on Lori's bed and looks for something so it could something to do to Lori. The doll then looks under the blanket, then while looking in there, it sees Lori's phone slightly sticking out of her pocket. It would then grab her phone, and was about to get out of Lori's bed until...) Lori: (yelling in her sleep) Lincoln! (Grabs the doll aggressively) I just told you about a million times! Stay out of my room! But you haven't freaking listen to me, and that means I'm gonna turn you into a HUMAN PRETZEL! (The doll would kick Lori's nose, causing her to drop it) Lori: (Is still yelling in her sleep) AGH! Where are you, twerp!? (The doll would then quickly run out of Lori and Leni's room with Lori's phone. The doll would then look for somewhere to hide it. It then sees a door that leads to Lynn and Lucy's room, hops on the doorknob and turns it to make the door open. It hops down and runs in there. It turns to both of the bed to see which bed should it put Lori's phone on. It then chooses Lucy's bed and puts the phone on her hand. The last thing the doll does is lay on the floor with it's face facing the floor, not moving a single part of itself) CHAPTER 2 (The scene would then cut to the Loud House during the morning time. Then all of the sudden, Lori can be heard screaming on the top of her lungs) Lori: (enraged) LINCOLN! (Lincoln would wake up, get out of bed, and open the door, only to see Lori staring down at him with a curious expression) Lincoln: Lori? (Lori would grab Lincoln on the shirt and pull him closer to her) Lori: You're in big trouble, twerp! Lincoln: W-what do you mean? (Lori drags Lincoln in front of the door of Lori and Leni's room that was left open last night.) Lori: Did you enter my room and take my phone? Lincoln: Lori, I swear, I did NOT enter your room! Lori: Well, the door was left open when I woke up, and my phone was gone! And only a twerp like you would leave the door and take my phone! Lincoln: Hey! Leni leaves the door open a lot- Lori: (interrupting Lincoln) Oh, shut up! (Lori would then push Lincoln to the floor.) Lori: And because of what YOU did, I'm gonna have to turn you into a human pretzel! (Lori grabs Lincoln and is about to beat him. Lucy would then get out of her and Lynn's room with Lori's phone.) Lucy: (Holding Lori's phone) What was Lori's phone doing in me and Lynn's room? (Lori would stop, turn to Lucy, and drop Lincoln. After that, Lincoln cowardly runs downstairs) Lori: Now I know who took my phone... (Lori angrily stomps towards Lucy.) Lori: SO! It was you who took it, huh!? Lucy: Took your phone? Lori: Yes! You literally took my phone while I was asleep! Didn't you? Lucy: Lori, I swear I didn't take it! It was on my hand when I woke up! Lori: LIES! Lucy: I'm not lying! (Lola then gets out of her and Lana's room, looking for the doll.) Lola: Ugh! Where is Miss Dolly!? Lori: (To Lola) Oh, I don't know! (points to Lucy) Ask the goth girl over there! She probably took it like she took my phone! Lucy: I don't even know what you girls are talking about! I did NOT take your phone, and I did NOT take Miss Dolly! Lola: Oh really? (Lola searches around Lynn and Lucy's room, only to see the doll on the floor) Lola: Well, Lucy, if you didn't take the doll, THEN WHY IS IT IN YOUR ROOM NEAR YOUR BED!? Lucy: I DIDN'T NOTICE IT WAS THERE UNTIL NOW! Lori: Yeah right, Liar! (Snatches her phone out of Lucy's hand) Next time you tie my phone, I'll turn you into a human goth pretzel! Lola: (takes the doll) And if you take Miss Dolly again, I might have to rip up all of your gothic poems! (Lori and Lola get out Lucy and Lynn's room with the phone and doll) Lucy: Well you guys are a couple of... (The doll then quickly turns it's head to Lucy, causing Lucy to flinch. Lori and Lola stop walking and turn to Lucy) Lola: Excuse me, what was that? Lucy: ...Forget it! (Lucy walks to her bed and sits there) Lori: Whatever! We're just gonna eat breakfast! (Lori and Lola continue walking downstairs. Meanwhile, Lucy just sits on her bed, startled a bit because of what she saw) Lucy: (in her head) That doll! Later that night... (The scene would then show Lynn and Lucy's room at night. Lucy is still sitting on her bed, still thinking about the doll. Lynn then enters the room.) Lynn: Woo! Now that was a lot of trainin' back there! (Lynn then notices Lucy just sitting on her bed) Lynn: Hey, spooky! Why are you just sitting there? Lucy: Nothing. Lynn: Come on, sis! There's gotta be a reason. Lucy: Sigh... Fine! It's about this new doll Lola had. Lynn: What about it? Lucy: Well, Lori's phone was on my hand somehow when I woke up. Lynn: Mhm! Lucy: And then when I exited our room, Lori came up to me and blamed me for taking her phone. Lynn: (yawning) Uh huh! Lucy: Then Lola came looking for the doll and Lori told her I probably stole it as well and she believed her. She went into our room and saw team doll, and those 2 continue to blame me for the stolen items. They then went downstairs and all the sudden, the doll looked up at me in a very fast motion, causing me to flinch. Because of that, I'm beginning to for suspicious of that no good doll. And that's the story- (Lucy then Lynn sleeping on the floor) Lucy: (angry) ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!? (Lynn would then wake up) Lynn: Ah! Sorry, what was that? Lucy: Groan! The doll... Is haunted! It moved around last night, stole Lori's phone, and made me took the blame for it! Lynn: So you're telling me that Lola has a haunted doll? Lucy: Yes! (Lynn would just stare at Lucy for about a few seconds. Suddenly, she begins to laugh hysterically, so hysterically that tears fill up her eyes) Lynn: (laughing) A HAUNTED DOLL!? (Lucy gets extremely annoyed by Lynn's laughing) Lynn: (wiping tears) Oh, Lucy! I think you've been reading too much horror stories, especially ones about dolls! (Lucy would just stare at Lucy in annoyance. Lynn then crawls to bed.) Lynn: I think this calls for a break from gothic poems, horror stories, horror movies, and all of that! Welp, goodnight! (Lynn then falls to sleep) Lucy: Sigh! Why won't people believe me? (Lucy falls to sleep as well) (That night, another strange occurrence happens. The doll would exit Lola and Lana's room and look around to find something to do. It enters Lynn and Lucy's room, only to see Lynn's sports balls. This gives the doll an idea. It would then run to team kitchen to find something. All the sudden, the doll would see a needle near the sink. It grabbed it and ran upstairs to Lynn and Lucy's room. The doll began to pop all of Lynn's balls. After it's done, it turns to see Lucy. It then puts the needle on Lucy's hand and just lie before, it would lie it's face on the floor, not moving) The next morning... (The scene would then show Lucy sleeping. All the sudden, Lucy is woken up by Lynn, who is very angry at Lucy) Lynn: Err! LUCY! Lucy: (waking up) Ugh... (Lynn would then kick Lucy in the stomach) Lucy: Ow! What's your problem!? Lynn: The problem is that YOU POPPED MY BALLS! Lucy: What? No I didn't! Lynn: Then what explains the needle in your arm!? Lucy: What needle- (Lucy then turns to her left hand, spotting a needle) Lynn: Yeah! If that stupid needle is on your hand, that means YOU popped my balls! (Lynn then feels something touching her foot. She looks down only to see the doll. She then picks it up) Lynn: And what is this doing here!? Lucy: Listen, Lynn! I did NOT pop your sport balls! It's that stupid doll! Lola: (offscreen) ARE YOU KIDDING ME, LUCY!? Lucy and Lynn in unison: Huh? (Lynn and Lucy would turn to the door, only to see Lola. Lola then walks slowly to Lucy) Lola: So you took Miss Dolly again, huh? First, the day when you took Lori's phone, and now today, when you popped Lynn's sport balls? Lucy: I did not take your doll- Lynn: Also, Lola, Spooky over here is blaming your doll for what she did! Lola: You're blaming things in my doll!? (Lola hops on Lucy's bed and slaps Lucy) Lucy: Ow! Lola: YOU'RE BLAMING THINGS ON IT!? THAT'S THE MOST PATHETIC THING A GOTH GIRL LIKE YOU WOULD EVER DO! Lynn: She's got the point, Lucy! Lola: AND REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YESTERDAY IF YOU TAKE MISS DOLLY AGAIN!? WELL GUESS WHAT!? I'M GONNA RIP YOUR GOTHIC POEMS! (Lola hops off of Lucy's bed to find her gothic poems) Lucy: No! (Lucy tackles Lola out of Lynn and Lucy's room. Lola and Lucy would punch, kick, scratch, and bite each other) Lola: DON'T JUST STAND THERE, LYNN! HELP ME TAKE CARE OF THIS STUPID GOTH GIRL! (Lynn would then join the fight, making things worse. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Luna were eating breakfast, when suddenly, they hear the fight) Luna: Jeez, dude! Those gals up there don't sound like they're having a good time. Lincoln: Yeah! Should I go up there and stop the fight? Luna: Yeah, dude! (Lincoln would then get off the chair, run upstairs, and stop the fight) Lincoln: Alright, break it up! Break it up! What is the problem with you girls? Lynn: Lucy popped my sport balls! Lola: And she is blaming my doll, Miss Dolly, for what she did to Lynn's sport balls! Lucy: Lynn and Lola are blaming stuff on me when it was actually the doll! Lola also tried to find my gothic poems so she can rip them apart! Lola: STOP BLAMING THINGS ON MY DOLL! (Lola is about to attack Lucy again until Lincoln stops her) Lincoln: Here! Lola and Lynn, How about you just go downstairs, sit on the couch, and calm down? Lola and Lynn in unison: Fine! (Lola and Lynn stomp downstairs) Lincoln: And Lucy! Don't destroy other people's stuff! And don't try to make silly things take the blame! Lucy: But, Lincoln- Lincoln: Uh uh! I do not want to hear it! Just try to read your poems or something that'll make you forget the fight! Lucy: Sigh! Fine! (Lucy would then slowly walk to her room in pensiveness) Lincoln: Well that was easy! Later that evening... (All the Loud children except Lucy are watching a movie in the living room. Meanwhile, Lucy is sitting in her room, still thinking about the doll) Lucy: Sigh! (Suddenly, Lucy would hear what sounds like someone dragging a pail filled with paint. The sound gives Lucy attention) Lucy: ...? (Lucy would then hear what sounds like someone opening the door of Lincoln's room, then closing it. Curious, Lucy would slowly exit Lynn and Lucy's room and slowly walks towards the door. Just when she was about to grab the doorknob, Sudden sounds of destruction is heard inside. This causes her to flinch. The rest of the Loud siblings hear it as well) Lincoln: Oh no! Please don't tell me something's happening in my room! (Lincoln would quickly hop off the couch and run upstairs. Meanwhile, the doll hears running, and quickly opens the door and pulls Lucy inside and put the bucket and paintbrush on Lucy's hand and lie down, not moving. Lucy was about to get up and until it's too late. Lincoln just ran up and saw what happened. He sees all of his comics and Bun-Bun ripped apart, his pillow and blanket torn apart, all of his posters, toys, and clothes are on the floor, and a message made with red paint on the wall saying "LINCOLN IS A STUPID MOUSE WITH WHITE HAIR! -Lucy Loud. He also sees Lucy, the bucket, the paintbrush, and the doll) Lincoln: (Is shocked because of what he saw) L-l-Lucy!? Did you... do this!? Lucy: Look, Lincoln! This is not what you think! Lincoln: So that's where the noises came from! My room like I thought it would! Lucy: Lincoln! Lincoln: Look what you did to my room! You ripped up my comics and my precious Bun-Bun, tore up my bed, threw all my other stuff on the floor, and wrote that message on my wall! I'm a stupid mouse!? Really!? Lucy: I didn't do that! Lincoln: Well who else could've done it!? I know it wasn't Lola or Lynn or any of my sisters because we were all watching a movie! Who else would wreck my room!? Lucy: (grabs the doll) It was this stupid doll! When I came out of my room, I heard destruction happening in your room! Then before a few seconds, it threw me in there and made me took the blame! (Lincoln would just stand there silently, staring at Lucy. He then starts to rage.) Lincoln: WHAT PART OF "DON'T MAKE SILLY THINGS TAKE THE BLAME" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? I TOLD YOU EARLIER THIS MORNING ABOUT THAT, BUT YOU'RE STILL BLAMING LOLA'S DOLL ON EVERYTHING YOU DO! (The rest of the sisters then arrive) Lori: Alright, what's going here!? Luna: Yeah, dudes! Why are we hearing yelling!? Lincoln: Remember the wrecking sounds we were hearing? Lana: Yeah? Lucy: That was caused by the- (Lincoln covers Lucy's mouth in order to shut her up) Lincoln: Lucy over here was wrecking my whole room! Don't believe me, look over here! (Lincoln would show her sisters sans Lucy the destruction the doll made. The sisters then gasp shockingly) Lynn: No way! I never knew Lucy would do that! Lana: (reading the message the doll put with red paint) "Lincoln is a stupid mouse with white hair! Lucy Loud." How could Lucy ever done that? Lincoln: Probably because she wants us to believe a silly thing did it. Lola: Wait a second, you don't mean... Lincoln: Yes, Lola! The silly thing is your doll, Miss Dolly. (Lucy then pushes Lincoln's hand off her mouth) Lucy: The doll really- (Before Lucy could finish, Lola tackles her to the wall) Lola: FOR THE THIRD FREAKING TIME, LUCY!? FIRST, FOR STEALING LORI'S PHONE, THEN FOR POPPING LYNN'S SPORT BALLS, NOW FOR WRECKING LINCOLN'S ROOM!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Lynn: YEAH! YOU ARE TAKING LOLA'S DOLL WAY TOO FAR, SPOOKY! Lucy: But I would never do that stuff! (points to the doll accusingly) That haunted doll is the troublemaker around here and it needs to get the punk out of this house! Lincoln: LUCY! HAUNTED DOLLS ARE NOT REAL! THEY ONLY EXIST IN HORROR MOVIES AND STUFF- (Lola then realizes something. She would then stop Lincoln from continuing) Lola: (to Lincoln) Hold on, Linky! (to Lucy) I think I know why you're doing this! BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M STUPID FOR PLAYING WITH MISS DOLLY! THANKS TO LANA'S BRILLANT IDEA, I SPENT MY TIME PLAYING WITH HER! THEN WHEN YOU SAW IT, YOU'RE LIKE "EW! LOLA IS PLAYING WITH HER NEW UGLY DOLL!" THEN YOU'D COME UP AND BE LIKE, "I KNOW! I WILL ACCUSE HER DOLL FOR THINGS I DO IN ORDER FOR LOLA AND THE OTHERS TO GET RID OF IT! FIRST, I'LL STEAL LORI'S PHONE, THEN POP LYNN'S BALLS, AND DESTORY LINCOLN'S ROOM! THEY WILL BELIEVE ME AND THEY'LL GET RID OF IT!" AND GUESS WHAT!? YOUR IDEA FAILED! AND THAT IS VERY STUPID OF YOU! EVEN LENI AND LILY WOULD THINK THAT! (This catches Leni and Lily's attention) Leni: Think what is stupid? Why would I think the word "what" is stupid? Lily: Poo-poo! Lola: YOU DID THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING EVER, LUCE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! Lincoln: And if I were to make a list of best to worst sisters in my life, you would be on the VERY BOTTOM! (The girls and Lincoln continue to yell at Lucy. Lucy cannot handle this anymore and finally snaps) Lucy: FINE! BLAME ME ALL YOU WANT, IDIOTS! YOU GUYS WILL SEE THE TRUTH OF WHO REALLY STOLE YOUR PHONE, POPPED YOUR SPORT BALLS, AND DESTROY YOUR ROOM AND WRITE A MESSAGE! (voice breaks) AND YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY FOR HOW YOU GIRLS AND BOY ARE TREATING ME LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! (Lucy would run into Lynn and Lucy's room and slam the door behind her) Lori: What is literally up with her!? Lincoln: Yeah! Look at my room! Where am I gonna sleep now? Lisa: Welp, sorry to say this my poor, white-haired, homo sapiens brother, but you're probably gonna have to sleep with us for now. (Lynn then puts her arm around Lincoln) Lynn: So am I! Because of stupid Lucy, I'm sleeping wherever Lincoln's sleeping! (Meanwhile, Lucy is crying in her pillow in anger because of the doll making her take the blame and how Lincoln and the other sisters treated her back there.) Lucy: (in her mind) I have enough of that stupid doll! When midnight strikes, I shall sabotage the doll and HOPEFULLY my brother and sisters will be proven about the doll's causes and feel sorry! (Lucy goes under her bed and grabs out her secret Princess Pony alarm clock and sets the alarm on 12:00 AM. Lucy then falls asleep) CHAPTER 3 At midnight... (The scene would then cut to the Princess Pony alarm clock. It then plays a girly tune for 5 seconds, and then Lucy dismisses it) Lucy: It's time! (Lucy would then hop off her bed and quietly exit her room and sneak into Lola and Lana's room. Only to see the doll not in there anywhere) Lucy: It's not here. Where could it be hiding? (Lucy then exits the room and quietly walks downstairs. She walks to the kitchen and grabs out a lighter, a match, and a knife. She lights up the match with the lighter, puts the knife in her pocket, and begins to look for the doll.) Lucy: (quietly) Come on, little doll. Where could you be? (Lucy suddenly feels something touching her leg. Lucy turns around and sees the doll) Lucy: Oh... That's where you went tonight, huh? Okay! Now excuse me while I SABOTAGE YOU! (Lucy then viciously tries to hit the doll with the hammer, but the doll keeps dodging. Meanwhile, in Lori and Leni's room, Lincoln is woken up by the sounds coming from downstairs. Lincoln then slightly shakes Lynn and Leni in order to wake them up) Lincoln: (whispering) Guys! Wake up! (Lynn and Leni would then wake up) Lynn: (tired) Mm... What? It's only... (yawns) about midnight! Lincoln: Did you guys hear that? Leni: (tired) Hear what? (A large bang is heard and Lucy's voice is heard from the distance) Lucy: (from the distance) STUPID DOLL! Lincoln: Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar- (Lincoln suddenly recognizes the voice) Lincoln: Oh no! Lynn: What do you mean, "Oh No"? Lincoln: Lynn! Leni! Wake up everyone else immediately! Lynn: Um, okay! (Lynn and Leni hop out of bed to wake everyone up. Meanwhile, Lucy is still trying to sabotage the doll with the hammer. The doll would then grab random objects in the kitchen and throws them at Lucy. Lucy manages to dodge all of those objects except the last object, which was a toaster that hitted Lucy on the head) Lucy: (falls back onto the floor and yells in pain) Agh! (Lucy tries to get up, but the doll steals the hammer and hits her with it) Lucy: (Falls back down and yells in pain again) AGH! (The doll would then grab out a spray bottle filled with a blue liquid and is about to spread out her hair so it can spray the liquid into her eyes until an egg hits the doll.) Lucy: (is confused) Huh? Luan: Now that's what I call and Eggs-cellent throw! (laughs) (The doll would get up and wipe the yolk off it's face. It would attempt to tackle Lincoln and the other sisters, but Lincoln grabs it and throws it at the corner of the kitchen. Lincoln quickly runs up to it and puts his foot on it to prevent it from escaping.) Lincoln: Alright! Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily! You guys go find a box to prevent this doll from getting out! Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily in unison: On it! (Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily run upstairs to find a box) Lincoln: Lori, Luna, and Luan! Go get some duct tape! Lori, Luna, and Luan: On it! (Lori, Luna, and Luan run to find some tape) Lincoln: Leni and Lynn! You might wanna help me keep this doll down! (Lynn and Leni help Lincoln hold the doll down. Lucy just stares, not understanding why they're doing this) Lucy: ...? (Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily come back with a box) Lana: We got a box! Lincoln: Alright, good! Now let's just put the doll inside it! (Lincoln grabs the doll tightly and puts it inside. Lincoln closes the lid and puts his arms on it to prevent it from escaping) Lincoln: Got any duct tape yet? Luna: Yeah, bro! Catch! (Luna throws the duct tape to Lincoln and Lincoln catches it. Lincoln quickly wraps the box around with duct tape. The doll tries to escape, but the duct tape is too strong. The doll suddenly gets tired and lies down) Lucy: Um, since when were you guys awake? Lincoln: Here! Let me explain! I heard noises coming from the kitchen and I woke Lynn and Leni up. We suddenly heard your voice, and that was when we woke up everyone else. When we got down there, we saw you and that doll. That doll was about to hurt you, so we decided to save your life. Looks like it turned out the doll was actuslly alive and is responsible for those incidents. Lucy: Well, yeah! That's what I was trying to tell you guys! But you did not listen! Lincoln: Look, we know! And that was a stupid thing we did! (to the rest of his sisters) Isn't that right, guys? The sisters sans Lucy: Yep! Lincoln: So, we just wanna say... We're sorry. I know you're still mad at us and all of that, but can you please forgive us? (Lucy stands there in silence in a few seconds, then responds) Lucy: Sigh! Fine! I forgive you! (Lucy would then hug Lincoln) The sisters sans Lucy: Aw! (Lincoln would hug back) Lynn: Now that all of the "Doll Drama" is over, what should we do with this doll now? Lana: Well, we can't let the box stay here. The duct tape may get loose over time and the doll could break free. Lisa: Oh, it's simple! 2 minutes later... (The scene then cuts to the front yard. Lisa has the box on a wagon as the rest of the Louds stand behind her) Lynn: A wagon? Lisa: Yep! We can just kick the wagon down the sidewalk and make it roll away. Now it's time to say goodbye to Miss Dolly. (Lisa would kick the wagon, causing it to stroll away) Leni: Goodbye, Miss Dolly! (Everyone stares at Leni) Leni: What? Lisa said it's time to say goodbye to it. Lola: Well, Lana, I guess we both learned a lesson. Lana: Yep! Never take a random, old, broken thing that you found somewhere in your neighborhood into your house, because it might be haunted like Miss Dolly. (The Louds are now walking back inside the house) Lincoln: Well, now it's time to continue our rest! Lola: Wait! Lincoln? Lucy? Lincoln and Lucy in unison: Yeah? Lola: What should we tell our parents (to Lincoln) about the wreckage of your room and (to Lucy) the message with your name on it? (Lincoln and Lucy would stop and feel awkward about the question Lola asked) Lincoln: Uh... THE END EPILOGUE The next morning... (The wagon would continue strolling, when suddenly, it bumped into a little girl) Girl: Ow! (The girl would turn around to see a wagon with the box with duct tape) Girl: A box with duct tape on a wagon? (Being curious, the girl takes the box and rips off the duct tape and opens the lid. When she saw the doll, she would gasp enthusiastically) Girl: Yay! A new doll for my doll collection! I better tell mommy about this! (The girl would run to her mom and the scene focuses on the doll. The doll would turn it's head to the audience, and wink at them.) Category:Episodes